


A Night Of Pleasure And Love

by Pleasant_Little_Neko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Little_Neko/pseuds/Pleasant_Little_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Yugi spend a night having some steamy love making. (Puzzleshipping) WARNING: Yaoi and Lemon! Lots of Smut and lots Fluff too. Seme:Yami Uke:Yugi, One-shot. R&R Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Of Pleasure And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, This is my first Puzzleshipping fanfiction. Yami and Yugi don't have a mind link in this story, they are just "normal" people doing the do. (It jumps straight in to it just so you know *wink**wink*)

Urging Yugi to go lay on the bed ruby eyes watching as he did. He pulled off his shirt and dumped it on the floor. Wandering over to the bed he started kissing Yugi their lips moving against one other Yugi's soft moans filling their bedroom.

The two of them shifting to the centre of the bed not breaking their kisses, Yami grab the end of Yugi's top and pulled it over his head and off, a quick break between kissing and Yugi's top landed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Yami guided Yugi to lay down as they were making out.

After a while Yami started to let his kisses drift down Yugi's body. From his mouth to his jaw down on to his chest to end up at his stomach and belly button.

Yami dipped his tongue into his aibous navel a few times, drawing ragged breaths from Yugi. The sensation making Yugi's heart speed up as well as his breathing. Moving down slowly Yami dragged the tip of his nose through Yugi's happy trails making Yugi gasp at the feeling as Yami breathed in his aibou. Grasping Yugi's jean clad hips and giving them a gentle but firm squeeze. Looking up at is aibou blushing face, chuckling gently as the blush spread to the tips of his ears. Tri-coloured hair slightly messy and gorgeous purple gems blown wide with pleasure, soft pink lips parted for breaths and moans.

"You look so adorable aibou" Yami whispered

Yami nuzzled Yugi's crotch, feeling Yugi's excitement. The friction causing Yugi to let out soft whimpers of pleasure.

"Y-Yami, p-please ah~" Yugi whimpered

"Not yet aibou" Yami said teasingly

Sitting up he looked down at his little one's splayed out body, shirt pushed up to his armpits showing his flat stomach, chest and perky pink nipples. Arms splayed above his head in random directions with clenched hands. Legs open slightly making space for Yami. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure as he looked up at his Yami. Yami felt his pants get tighter as he gazed upon his aibou, everything about him was perfection.

Yugi sat up cupping the others face and pushed his lips to his Yami's. Both their lips melding together, running the tip of his tongue across the others bottom lip asking to open and explore like many times before. Their hand gliding over each others bodies. Breaking the kiss Yugi grabbed the end of Yami's leather top and pulled it up and off, throwing it carelessly to the floor.

Starting from Yami's jaw, Yugi trailed butterfly kisses down Yami's toned chest feeling the warm skin under his lips. Yami hummed at the feeling. When he reached his navel he started to make his way back up with sucks, nips and licks. When he made it to Yami's mouth he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned back bring his Yami with him. Yami moaned into the kiss and started to grind his leather clad crotch into Yugi's. Yugi gasped and moaned into the mouth that covered his, loving that pleasure he was receiving.

Gliding his fingers down Yugi's sides he reached his aibous jeans and unbuttoned them. Sliding his long slender fingers into Yugi's boxers to his prize.

Yugi broke the long kiss with a gasp. Then hugging Yami closer he buried his face into his Yami's collarbone with a whimper of "Y-Yami~"

Yami chuckled and kissed the side of his aibous head. His fingers lightly feeling his aibous member. After a few light touches he wrapped his hand around him fully giving a soft squeeze making Yugi moan. Giving a few light jerks to tease his aibou he then pulled his hand out, Yugi giving a mix of a sigh and groan. He unwrapped Yugi's arms from around his neck before he pushed down his jeans and boxers together, taking them off fully. Yugi's body on full show for his eyes, and his eyes only.

Laying down between Yugi's legs his face eye level with Yugi's member. He looked his aibou straight into his wide eyes and dragged his tongue from base to tip. Yugi's head fell back to the bed with a loud groan. Yami gave a few more lick before taking the head into his mouth fully. Yugi's hands gripping to the sheets of the bed, eyes closed and mouth open panting.

Giving a few sucks he rubbed his tongue on the slit and dipped into the tip to get a taste. Yugi moved his hands from the sheets into Yami's tri-coloured locks much like his own.

"Y-Yami-ahh, Yami Yes! ahh~" Yugi muttered and moaned.

Yami hummed around Yugi causing him to try and buck his hips up but didn't move due to Yami's grip holding them to the bed. Yami chuckled causing even more pleasurable vibrations for Yugi. One of his hand moved from his aibous hip to rest on his thigh the other coming down to massage Yugi's family jewels. In so doing this caused Yugi to moan to the high heavens bring him even closer to his end.

"Ah~ Yami! I-I'm gonna-AHH~" Yugi all but screamed

Yami's lips went all the way to the base of Yugi's member as he took in his release, the soft sound of him gulping mixing in with Yugi's panting moans. Yami pulled off Yugi and looked him in the eyes as he licked his lips to catch the stray drops before smiling at the sight of his aibou in afterglow.

Hair messy and pointed in all directions, his face flushed, lips parted to catch his breath with his chest heaving for air and his eyes half lidded and body fully relaxed. The only sound that filled the room was Yugi's panting as he tried to get his breath back and his heart to slowed down. Yami and Yugi looked into each other's eyes, giving the other a gentle smile.

"I love seeing you like this aibou" Yami whispered not want to destroy the peace between them. "I love pleasing you, making you so happy you can barely breath. Overwhelming your body with pleasure and watching as you glow. It's such a beautiful sight."

"Yami don't say things like that. It's embarrassing" Yugi wined. He covered his face with his hands to hide the blush that was growing stronger by the minute.

"I can't help it Little one. I just love you so much" Yami said sweetly smiling at his aibou.

Yugi uncovered his face and sat up. He nuzzled into Yami's bear chest.

"I love you too, Mon hitori no boku" He said in reply while wrapped his arms around him. Yami gently lay back bringing Yugi with him. Yami started to run his finger through Yugi's messy hair and Yugi relaxed even more at the feeling.

Shifting slightly Yugi noticed Yami still had a little problem. Deciding to give back what Yami gave. He pulled his hands free and sat up. Yami looked up at Yugi with a questioning look until he felt his leather pants sliding down his hips.

"A-aibou?" Yami said a little surprised .

"Hmm?" Yugi looked up at Yami still removing the leather pants.

"You know you don't have to-" Yami started but was interrupted by Yugi.

"I want to Yami" Yugi said firmly. Then blushed as he realised Yami was bear under the leather. Yami chuckled then gasped as he was freed fully from the tight leather and into the cool air. Yugi had fully removed Yami from his pants and dropped them off the bed to the floor. He moved in between Yami's legs to his prize.

Yami gave a groan as he felt Yugi's soft warm lips on him. Yugi peppered Yami's erection in kisses before turning them into soft licks, Yami's groans filled the room. Yugi took Yami into his mouth and sucked. His hands resting lightly on Yami's thighs.

"Oh, Yugi" Yami whispered huskily. His head falling to the bed in pleasure.

Yugi swirled his tongue around Yami, fully taking in Yami's taste. Slowly taking in more and more of him. He took in too much and gagged. Pulling off and trying to get his breath back. Yami sat up quickly worried about his aibou.

"S-sorry" Yugi mumbled not looking at Yami.

"It's okay aibou" Yami said softly giving Yugi a kiss. "It happens"

"B-but I-" Yugi went to say

"But nothing, you were willing to try it and making a mistake doesn't make me love you any less" Yami said soothingly. He cupped Yugi's face making their eyes connect. Ruby to amethyst.

Falling to the bed Yami lay on top of Yugi. Their lips connected, lots of soft and loving filled kisses between them.

After an unknown amount of time, they pulled away from each other just gazing at the others eyes.

"Aibou... May I have you fully?" Yami questioned.

Pulling Yami into a deep kiss and putting in all of his love and passion. Yugi released for air and softly said "Yes, I want you to have my everything Yami, be my one and only Mon hitori no boku~" Covering Yami's jaw and neck in butterfly kisses.

"Thank you aibou" Yami murmured back kissing Yugi's neck and working his way slowly to his chest then stomach till the made it to Yugi's thighs. Finishing his journey with one last peck he sat up on his knees and leaned over Yugi to get to the bedside table for some lubricant. Yugi admiring the view of Yami's well toned chest stretched over him.

After Yami had got what he needed he made his way between Yugi's legs, Yugi spreading them to make room for him. Popping open the cap and added some to his fingers his hand warming up the lube. He placed the bottle on the bed but not before closing the cap.

Yami leaned down to Yugi's chest kissing, nipping and sucking at his flesh. As he then carefully he rubbed at Yugi's hole his fingers circling it before pushing inside. Yugi's body tensed at the strange feeling then relaxed.

Yami moved his mouth to Yugi's cute pink nipple having a taste and doing the same as he did with the other nipple and the rest of his aibous chest. Slowly pumping the single digit in and out of Yugi as he did. Yugi was unsure if he like the feeling of Yami's fingers yet. Yami added another finger making Yugi tensed as pressure and a spark of pain made itself known making Yugi whimper.

Yami looked up at Yugi and gave a quiet apology. Pumping the two digits and scissoring them making sure to stretch Yugi as much as he can. Yugi was unconsciously starting to move with Yami's fingers the pain ever so slowly turning into pleasure. Yami noticing this, decided it was time to add the third and final finger. As he did Yugi whimpered again a mix of pain and pleasure pressure.

Yami pushed his fingers in a curled them. Yugi suddenly arched up and let out a very loud moan.

"Yami... what was that?" Yugi asked breathlessly

Yami grinned "you mean this?" He asked back, while doing the same again. Yugi moaned louder this time stuttering back a yes.

"It's your prostate aibou but I call it you sweet spot. The best bit about sex" Yami explained with a smile. While pumping his fingers back in making Yugi unable to talk. After Yugi was stretched as much as he could he pulled out his fingers, causing Yugi to whine in protest and Yami to chuckle as the noise.

"Time for the next bit, aibou" Yami said

"O-okay" Yugi timidly replied

"Don't worry Little one I'll be as gentle as I can and give you as much pleasure as possible" Yami reassured with a loving smile.

Yugi nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube opening it and spilling some into his hands. Yami moved closer to Yugi so he had easy access to him. Yugi took a hold of Yami and coated him in the fluid, his hands gliding smoothly over Yami's member. Yami let out a hiss at the wonderful feeling. When Yami was fully covered in lube Yugi backed off and lied down spreading his legs showing himself to Yami, welcoming him.

Yami moved in between Yugi legs and lined himself up with Yugi's entrance. He looked into Yugi's eyes as he smoothly pushed in without stopping. Yugi gasped and clenched his eyes shut, his hands digging into the bedding. When Yami was all the way inside Yugi he groaned loudly, still looking at his aibou. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer. Breaking the kiss he put his forehead to Yugi's and softly asked if he was alright. Yugi replied.

"Y-yes, I'm okay, it f-feels different than what I thought it would"

Smiling Yami said "You feel amazing aibou, I love you so much. Are you ready for me to move and love you fully?"

Yugi shifted a bit and felt no pain so he nodded his head, a blush covering his face. Giving Yugi a kiss he pulled out, both of them gasping and the wonderful feeling. Yami pushed back in quickly forcing a moan from both of them.

"Oh, Yugi... so good" Yami groaned.

"Y-Yami" Yugi moaned.

Building a rhythm Yami gradually thrusts faster and faster into Yugi, His moans getting louder as his body rocked with Yami's. Then Yami hit his sweet spot.

"AH!" Yugi screamed in ecstasy his body convulsing in pleasure.

"Yugi... so tight... so warm." Yami groaned as Yugi's body clung to him, moaning right into his ear. Yami still hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Yami pushed Yugi's legs up to his shoulders getting even deeper in his aibou. Yugi's moans moved up an octave at the amount of overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. Yami buried his face into Yugi's neck, trying to hide his groans, nearly folding Yugi in half.

The pleasure between them was growing more and more each second bringing them closer to the end. Feeling his stomach tighten, Yami took hold of Yugi's member adding even more pleasure to Yugi's already overloaded brain and body.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, pulling Yami as close as possible to him, while all of his senses left him being overtaken by pleasure. Tears of pleasure falling down his face and his release covering both of them.

A groan of "Yugi!" left Yami's lips as his aibou squeezed him and clung to him, tipping him over the edge in to a sea of ecstasy,he spilling himself into Yugi.

When their body stopped shaking and their breaths calmed they met each other with bleary eyes and tired smiles. Giving each other a soft kiss before moving to get cleaned. Yami pulled out if Yugi, Yugi giving a sound at the wired feeling of Yami leaving him. Yami chuckled and hugged his aibou close before picking him up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom.

Having a shower and sharing gentle touches and soft kisses. The two cleaned each other up. Yami drew a bath for Yugi's back and left him with a kiss and towel.

While Yugi was relaxing in the bath Yami stripped the bedding and remade it. He also lit a few candles giving the room a smell of vanilla and bourbon. Fetching two glasses of water he placed them on the bedside table.

The bathroom door opened with a billowing of steam and Yugi walked out looking clean and refreshed. Giving a smile Yugi wandered up to Yami where they share a loving kiss and hug. Climbing into a freshly made bed, they cuddled up as they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you feel like it please review!


End file.
